


Build me up, buttercup (don't break my heart)

by rainbowslovehl (Larrymateforlife)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Banter, Fluff, Hate to Love, It's literally too cheesy, M/M, Miscommunication, Oblivious Harry, but not really, obvious louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrymateforlife/pseuds/rainbowslovehl
Summary: Harry is frustrated by the antics of the loft's honorary fourth roommate, Louis, and would love not to be confused for once.





	Build me up, buttercup (don't break my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, once again I finished in the nick of time which is why it is unbeta-ed sorry for that. All the mistakes are my own.  
> My mind straight up jumped to Harry's "zebra" comment and I laughed. Then it went straight to this one line and a whole fic formed out of it. None of my opinions are reflected and neither are Louis's cuz he's a lovestruck fool who doesn't know how to deliver a compliment.  
> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "zebra". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/zebra), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1 and 2), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/185709101043/wordplay-2019-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).  
> Title is from the song of the same name.  
> Hope you all like it!

Moving into a loft he would share with two other people was something Harry knew would cause inconveniences. But he was never a person with a schedule, and he was granted enough privacy in the comforts of his bedroom. He was a simple man with simple needs. But Thursdays were the days he had neatly set evening plans.

There were only three things Harry needed on a Thursday evening – to not encounter any of his flatmates, to take a nice hot shower and go to bed early. He was always exhausted on that day, and it was known to both his flatmates that he would need the bathroom free. But of course there was one person who made following that schedule extremely difficult.

“Fucking hell, Louis!” Harry yelled as he banged furiously on the door. The door shook in its hinges, threatening to collapse but the person on the other side remained unbothered. If possible, his singing got even louder as he pretended to not know that someone demanded his attention. No, actually he was screeching ‘It’s Raining Men’, as if he was keen to ruin of Harry’s favourite songs. “You have been in the shower for the past half hour. At this rate you are going to finish all the hot water and I’ll be forced to kill you. You don’t even fucking live here.”

“Now, now, Harold, that's a lot of bad language,” Louis chided as the singing cut off. “And you know my bathroom is being re-tiled. I was sweaty from the gym. What do you expect me to do?”

Harry scowled. He wouldn’t be so angry it was his flatmates, really, but Louis didn’t even live in the loft. He lived downstairs but somehow, he had become the ‘honorary member of the household’. His words, not Harry’s. But his flatmates never disagreed with the status, which certainly added to Louis’ entitlement. “Come out now! Before I break the door down.”

“I have been out of the closet for the past six years, you know, I’m already out. Louis laughed and he could imagine him throwing his head back. Harry growled. “Alright geez, calm down I’ll come out. With your desperation, one would think you’re finding excuses to see me naked.”

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but there was no sound. Heat rose up his cheeks as he widened his eyes and Louis’ knowing laughter merely added to his embarrassment. He could already imagine Louis, that teasing smirk on his lips as he placed his hand on his bare hip. And no, no he wouldn’t imagine him naked. This was exactly what Louis wanted. For some reason. “Who wants to see you naked? Not me, certainly,” he lied with a shaky voice. He cleared his throat. “Don’t change the subject. You’re just being a dick to me. You know this is my shower time.”

“Oh am I supposed to know that now?” Louis asked and Harry clenched his fist, resisting the urge to bang on the door. “Like you keep reminding me, I don’t live here. I am but the honorary fourth flatmate and just doing my duty of hogging the shower and using up the hot water. If you wanted the bathroom free, maybe you should have stayed at your old flat. Where you lived alone.”

Harry rolled his eyes. Each time. Louis never missed an opportunity to remind him that he could have not been in whatever situation if he had stayed in his old flat. As if Louis wasn’t the biggest posing problem. As if the main reason of Harry moving out of that flat wasn’t because he was too lonely. Loneliness, in a large dose, was scary to him. But not like the bloke had ever asked the reason.

Harry, though, from the past knew that it was pointless to argue with him. Louis was in the debate team in school, was pursuing law currently and somehow knew exactly how to get on his nerves with pointless retorts. Harry pinched the bridge of nose, and took in a deep, calming breath. “Louis, please, I do not have the energy to argue with you right now. I have had a long day and just want to take a hot shower and sleep. Please don’t be difficult.”

There was a small scoff and Harry knew what that scoff always meant. Things would finally go his way now. “Alright, you diva, since you’re begging me.”

Harry bit his tongue, holding in his retort lest Louis changed his mind. He pressed his forehead against the wall and closed his eyes, grateful when the shower finally cut off. As his annoyance drained out, he could feel the pain in his lower back return. It was the result of holding a pose too long until his photographer got the shot ‘just right’. He had woken up early as well, for lectures that morning and had encountered a sleepy, grumpy Louis in the kitchen. From the looks of it, Liam, one of his roommates, and Louis had stayed up the entire night revising for their test. He still had the energy to be snarky to Harry.

Harry was started as the door creaked, being pulled open and he instinctively turned in time to see Louis step out. Steam was billowing out from behind him and Harry would complain, usually, but he was distracted by the sight. Louis had only a towel wrapped around his waist that was riding low on his hips. The rest of him was bare, tattooed and wet, rivulets of water running down his chest and Harry couldn’t breathe. He was only human and Louis was one fit bloke. He went to the gym so of course he was.

Louis cleared his throat and Harry’s eyes immediately snapped up to meet his, cheeks a bright shade of red. He was leering, as was evident by the twinkle in the other man’s eyes and the arch of his eyebrow. Louis was one of those annoying, perfect people who could cock just one eyebrow at a time and deliver judgement. Right on the money, he opened his mouth and ruined the moment. “Any more spots on your clothes and you could replace a leopard easily.”

“What?” Harry asked, dumbfounded as he looked down at the clothes. He realised he was still in the clothes from earlier, the one he was wearing for the photoshoot. It was a spotted shirt, but not akin to the spots on a leopard for sure. The words were enough to shake him out of his lustful daze as he was reminded of exactly why he did not get along with Louis. The man never said anything to him that wasn’t an indirect or direct insult. Harry gritted his teeth as he looked back up. “I don’t resemble a leopard.”

“Cheetah then?” Louis cocked his head to the side as he ran his fingers through his hair. He looked devilishly handsome and Harry curled his palms into fists, lest he acted on the urge to press the man against the wall. _He is an asshole_ , Harry repeated as if a chant, _you are not attracted to figurative assholes_. Louis’ gaze dropped down to Harry’s chest and up. “I can’t really differentiate between their spots. It’s irrelevant though. All I’m saying is, that's too many spots on an almost translucent shirt. And braces, Harry? Really?”

Harry found an opportunity for a clever input and his lips curled upwards triumphantly. Finally. “Are we going down that path? Because I distinctly remember seeing a photo of yours with Liam where you are wearing braces. Bright red ones at that. You looked all proper and cheerful.”

It was very satisfactory to see Louis’ face turn a bright shade of red, not unlike his old braces. Despite his earlier grievances, bantering with Louis was fun but only if he had the upper hand.

Louis tilted his chin up defiantly. “I was seventeen. A lot of boys make disastrous wardrobe choices when they're in their teens. But I’m sure you never went through that phase. Probably popped out of your mum’s womb wearing era appropriate clothes. No doubt.”

Harry faltered, smile dimming. It was comments like this that he had no clue how to react to. He did not know how to interpret his statement – as a compliment or sarcasm. He was once again dumbfounded as he merely stared, something Louis took advantage of to regain his composure.

“Now if you’ll excuse me,” Louis continued, crossing his arms over his chest. Without intending to, Harry’s eyes lingered on his biceps, and lust clouded his judgement again. Why did Louis have to be all hot? It was just not fair. “I have better things to do. Are you getting out of my way or do you want to gawk some more?”

Harry spluttered, mouth hanging open as he wordlessly stepped to the side. Louis smiled, not sweetly and marched past him. Instinctively, Harry watched him walk away and berated himself for it. He always acted like a fool in Louis’ presence, letting him have the last word. But he couldn’t be expected to keep his gay heart in check with a fit man right ahead. He could be excused this time, he reasoned as he stepped into the foggy bathroom and locked himself in. Fortunately, the water was hot enough for one quick shower and he stepped out feeling far more relaxed.

Changing into a pair of soft joggers and an old tee, Harry hesitated. His throat was parched and he had no clue whether or not Louis was still the house. He very well could be, since the slamming of the front door hadn’t rang through the loft. He shook his head, berating himself once more for hiding away in his own loft. And he walked into the living room confidently.

As feared, Louis was still in the house. He was wearing a pair of joggers a little too big on him, going through his phone. At the sound of footsteps, he turned to give Harry a once over but didn’t comment. Harry took it as a good smile and marched right past him into the adjoining kitchen. He was feeling awkward, confused about how he ever acted in Louis’ presence when he was ignored. It was just strange.

Harry looked up only after he had poured himself a glass of water and found Louis’ blue eyes studying him. Times like these, he hated that their kitchen wasn’t in a separate room where he could escape from Louis. “What?” he asked, when Louis continued staring.

“It’s nothing.” Louis bit his lip, uncertainty dancing in his eyes as he stood up. His fingers ran through his still damp hair and Harry narrowed his eyes. “I was bored waiting for Liam earlier so I made myself some hot chocolate. Turns out, he would come home a little late. So I left you some in the mug over there. Be sure to drink it when it’s hot. We don’t want to waste food, do we?”

Sure enough, there was a covered mug on the counter and Harry’s eyebrows drew together in further confusion. Since when was Louis nice to him? “Did you add two little marshmallows in it?”

There was a scoff. “What do you take me for? Your boyfriend? How would I know how you take your hot chocolate? Come on Harold.”

Harry lifted the mug with a little only to find two marshmallows placed neatly on top. His eyebrows rose as he snapped his head up, only to hear the slam of the front door. Was he waiting just for Harry to come out before he left?

Louis’ parting words echoed in his head as he gingerly sipped the beverage, frown never leaving his face.

Louis knew how he took his hot chocolate despite declaring how he shouldn’t be aware of it. He was one confusing person.

-

The first time Louis and Harry met, they did not have the most pleasant conversation with each other.

Four months ago, when Harry moved into the loft, he was very eager to meet his flatmates. Living alone just wasn’t something he liked, owing to the ‘alone’ part and he liked having someone to take care of. The solution had arrived in the form of Niall, who he overheard talking about wanting a flatmate. He knew the lad from the few classes they shared and Niall was more than happy that Harry wanted to be his second flatmate.

Harry was told that even though there was just another flatmate, there was a third person who just hung out. Liam was a great person, but along with him came Louis, as a package deal. The two of them couldn’t be further apart in personalities, Niall had said with a fond laugh. Liam was nice enough, he continued but Louis was somewhat of a ‘grump’. Actually the exact words were that ‘he came off as a douche bag due his tactless way of talking but he was a good person underneath’.

They met on the day after Harry moved in, when Louis was lounging on the sofa holding a thick book. Liam was sitting beside him and had noticed him, waving him over as he furiously whispered to his mate. Probably about the new flatmate. And Harry put on his best, charming smile to win the man over, only to falter when he got a closer look at him. He was wearing cut off shorts, Harry noted with dizziness and he had gorgeous, shapely legs. He was also wearing a tank top that near enough showed his torso, along with the various tattoos on him. He looked every bit of a ‘punk’ from his outfit except for the law book he was holding, as he studied Harry with brilliant blue eyes.

“Hello,” Harry said, a little trill as he bit his lower lip. He was surely not making a best impression of himself, he thought but ignored it.

Louis had gingerly placed the book aside, gaze scrutinising. And then he smiled insincerely. “You know I will never, for the life of me understand the reasoning behind moving out a nice flat and into this place,” he had said, voice level but there was judgement in his tone that made Harry’ grin falter. “It seems silly, you know since it is the other way around. People move into smaller flats to live alone. Didn’t your stepfather pay the rent on that one? I would advise you to not move out but it’s too late now, isn’t it?”

“Excuse me?” Harry had squeaked, eyebrows furrowing due to the whiplash. The pretty picture Louis had painted shattered and resentment rose. “I don’t understand?”

“Yeah, I don’t either,” Louis continued and shrugged, running his fingers lightly through his hair. He leaned a little ahead, as if to get a better look and cocked his head to the side. “And you’re an Instagram model. Correct?”

“We prefer the term fashion influencer, rather,” Harry said faintly, feeling off-kilter. He was supposed to charm the living lights out of Louis, but he had a feeling a bad impression had already formed in the man’s mind. It was unfair. The resentment grew.

Liam grabbed Louis’ arm, eyebrows furrowing is disapproval. “Louis, please don’t.”

Louis pretended his friend hadn’t spoken at all and his eyes never wavered from Harry. “You just pose in the clothes which are sent to you, tempting others into buying the said clothes that wouldn’t look half as good on them as they do on you,” he continued, lips twisting wryly. Harry tilted his head to the side, not knowing how to react to a compliment that doubled as an insult. “Wait, do you also promote that tea which supposedly makes you skinny but in fact is a laxative in disguise?”

“What? No, of course I don’t!” Harry shrieked, offended at the accusations. He would never. He shook his head furiously. “I do not promote unhealthy products. I just like to help my audience with clothes, that's all. Sometimes, I spread awareness about important issues too. I would never promote a tea that makes people feel shitty about themselves.”

“Don’t forget the ‘shit yourself’ part.” Louis laughed dryly, amusement dancing in his eyes. Harry scowled in return. “It redeems you just in my eyes, but not much. I still think social media influencers earn easy money by making people hate themselves. I don’t know what you do.”

“Modelling is a tough job,” Harry said levelly, crossing his arms over his chest. He could feel himself pouting and it made Louis’ face softened just a little. But the guy was still getting on his nerves, throwing insults left and right. His judgement was clouded with annoyance as he ran out of patience and ignored Liam’s placating words. “Not that you’d know, since you aren’t one.”

The man snorted and the judgement was back on his face. He flicked his fringe to the side and stood up, clutching a book in his arms. He aimed a scathing look at Harry that almost made him feel guilty. “That's where you’re wrong, pal. I used to do a few modelling gigs here and there. I am a professional. But sure, continue on with your holier-than-thou attitude, why don’t you, pretty boy. Now if you’ll excuse me.”

And before Harry could formulate a response, he was walking away. The slam of Liam’s door made him flinch and he heard Liam’ loud sigh beside him, face covered by his palms.

“I don’t know what's got into him,” Liam said, looking sheepish, “but I apologise on his behalf.”

Harry shrugged one shoulder. “It’s not your fault.

“He will get better, I promise,” he replied before rushing towards his room. “Louis, you can’t just lock yourself in my room because you’re throwing a tantrum. Go to your own flat!”

Louis’ behaviour towards Harry did not change, least of all, improve.

They tended to avoid each other, or direct interaction. Harry was successful at avoiding him, unless Louis decided to vehemently place himself in his path. Those times were far and few, but mostly on Thursdays, when Harry was too exhausted to think quickly. With a teasing smirk and arched eyebrows, Louis often made clever jabs at his clothes which also contained tiny compliments. They did not really get to him, but they did leave him confused. Since the biting words were soothed over with a nice gesture and Harry couldn’t stay too mad at him.

Each Thursday evening, Harry hoped Louis would not be present in their apartment. But without fail, he ran into the man.

“He’s too old to be leaving that many buttons open, Liam,” Louis’ voice was booming as he entered and Harry froze. As quietly as he could, he shut the front door and stayed there, eavesdropping. It would be impossible to go into him room unnoticed by Louis, since he had sat himself on the sofa. He could not express how much he hated open planned spaces, and especially annoying neighbours. “I mean, who even wants to see his hairy chest. But that was not all. Today, he looked horrid, a complete disaster I tell you. I couldn’t stop laughing when I first saw him and nearly fell out of my chair. Don’t give me that look Liam, if you were there, you would be laughing too. Everyone was.”

Harry pressed his lips into a thin line. Irrationally, he couldn’t help but feel as if Louis was making fun of him. But then, he did not have chest hair. So it couldn’t possibly be about him. He was curiously so he stood hidden away behind furniture, listening to the conversation.

“Don’t make fun of Mr. Cowell, Lou, you know he’s just trying to look good,” Liam said in his usual placating voice even if a wide smile was on his face. He was amused in spite of chiding Louis for the same. Harry just felt guilty of assuming the worst, but he couldn’t really be blamed. Could he? “Although, I don’t know what he was thinking about that damn botox. I never thought it could make a person’s face worse but, he proved me wrong.”

“He totally... oh hey. Look who’s here.” Harry realised a second later that he was spotted and rose sheepishly from his position. Louis’ eyes were trained on him and his face was lit by a joyous smile. Liam beside him was giving Louis an odd, unreadable look before smiling over at Harry. “Hello Harold, looking quite fancy. Although, I’m not quite sure about that shirt.”

“My shirt? What's wrong with my shirt?” Harry asked, as he crossed his arms to hide most of the design. It was not a fancy shirt, just one of his favourites due to the cerulean colour. The shoes were what he were new, and bright pink so he had anticipated it would be the butt of the joke. Of course Louis surprised him.

Louis leaned forward and tilted his head to the side. Harry tried not to notice how the cerulean of his eyes matched the shirt perfectly. “Yeah it’s just... dolphins, Harry? Really? I get that they’re a highly intelligent species of mammals but that design is hardly commendable. It’s basic. I expected better from you.”

Liam jabbed his friend’s side with his elbow, giving him a stern look. “Louis, be nice!”

“What, I wasn’t being rude,” Louis protested as he clutched his chest, looking wounded. Harry swayed on the spot as the friends exchanged hushed whispers and plotted his escape. But before he could follow through on it, Louis’ head snapped towards him. “Fine then. Harry, dear, I have left some tea in the kettle for you if you would like to have some. Don’t be shy. Now how does that sound?”

The question was aimed at his friend, who looked more exasperated than anything. “It was saccharine, Louis which means insincere. It was ruder than your words from before.”

“I just can’t win this battle with you.” Louis threw his hands up in the air suddenly and dramatically. Liam didn’t even flinch.

They began hissing at each other again and Harry took the opportunity to properly escape, shuffling into his room as fast as he could.

“I know how you feel but you can’t just talk like that,” was the last he heard Liam’s say before the door slammed and Harry decided to not look into it too much. For the moment. He would confront his roommate later, when Louis wasn’t around and he would get to the bottom of it, he decided.

A few minutes later when he made his way to the kitchen, the living room was deserted. Liam and Louis had left, as if they had been waiting for Harry to arrive home first. He frowned at the thought and banished it out of his head.

This situation was getting stranger.

-

Two days later, Harry found the perfect opportunity to accost Liam.

Harry waited until Liam returned from his early morning jog. He drew a leaf from Louis’ book and firmly planted himself in his flatmate’s way.

“Hello Liam,” Harry said, saccharine and Liam frowned as he popped out an earbud out of his ear. “How was your jog today?”

“Fine?” Liam’s frown deepened as he removed the other earbud as well. “Did something happen? You’re acting weird.”

“Nothing happened,” Harry said, waving his hand as he laughed. Okay yeah he saw how he was being weird. “I just had a question. About Louis. He’s a friend so you surely know the answer but... why does he hate me so much?”

“Hate you?” Liam asked and slowly shook his head. “I don’t understand. Louis doesn’t hate you.”

“Then why does he make fun of me so much?” Harry whined, stomping his foot and Liam’s eyes widened in concern. Maybe he was a lot more affected than he liked to think. “He’s always making these jabs, as if he’s looking down on me. But he doesn’t outright say anything. I don’t get it. I hate being confused. Is he jealous of me? You can be honest with Liam. I won’t tell him you told me.”

“Actually he –” Liam shook his head, pursing his lips. He raised his hands in a surrender motion as he took a step back. “You know what, I’m not the one who you should be asking that question. Ask him. If you directly confront him, he gets startled and confesses the truth. Don’t tell him I told you that. Now I hate to go.”

Harry didn’t try to stop the man as he hurried past him. He was deep in contemplation, a plan forming in his head. He could totally confront Louis. Maybe that will solve the mystery and get him to back off.

-

That Thursday, Harry was prepared. He had his comments ready, had practised them in front of the mirror that morning and everything. He was getting to the bottom of this situation, he told himself as he boldly stepped into the loft only to find it empty. There was no sound indicating someone’s presence. If Louis had been in the loft, he would surely be in the living room. Harry felt oddly disappointed by his absence. He blamed it on the failure of his plan rather than missing the person. He certainly did not miss Louis’ sarcastic commentary.

He clenched his fist. No, he had a plan and he would follow it through. If it consisted of staying in these clothes for a little while longer, so be it. He marched into the kitchen, and set about defrosting the chicken. Niall was making some fancy chicken dish for dinner that night and had reminded him of it just an hour back. So Louis was come over for that anyway. What time, Harry knew not.

Harry tapped his fingers on the counter after he finished that and then started the kettle. Sure he was waiting for Louis, but he did not want him to know that. It was annoying; this was annoying. Where was Louis?

As if the universe answering Harry’s question, the front door flew open and in rushed Louis. His cheeks were flushed, breath laboured as if he had ran all the way up there. Harry watched quietly as Louis looked around himself, running fingers through his damp hair and then spotted him. He froze rather comically when he realised he wasn’t alone, lips parting in surprise while Harry waved cheerily. Before he could comment on his state, Louis turned on his heel and strode quickly into Liam’s room. That was strange, he thought and watched the now closed door.

All those times Louis was conveniently lounging on the sofa... were they all coincidences? Or had he planned them that way?

Surely he was projecting, Harry thought and scolded himself. He was not going down that path, where he turned hopeful. Louis disliked him, end of story, nothing more. Shaking his head, he poured himself a cuppa and debated before pouring one for Louis as well. He frowned at the steaming mugs in confusion and heard a sound, finding the man walking out of Liam’s room wearing a ridiculous onesie. Harry raised his eyebrows, finding the sight extremely amusing. Not to mention, adorable.

“Harold, has anyone told you that you look like a zebra in that?” Louis asked, swaggering into the living room with poise and elegance. As if he wasn’t looking adorable. He leaned his hip against the counter on the other side and raised his eyebrows. His skin was no longer flushed or sweaty, but his eyes held a manic sort of energy within. His lips curled into a familiar smirk as Harry gaped and it snapped the latter out of it. Right. But Harry would not act like a fool. He was prepared for this very comment to come, since he had purposely changed into a shirt with v-striped pattern. It was either animals or pop culture figures he was compared to. So he was glad Louis had reacted predictably. “All these stripes... don’t you think it’s too many? Is this the fashion of today?”

“Maybe so,” Harry commented, forgetting the tea in favour of leaning towards Louis. He noticed how Louis instinctively leaned back, eyes widening. The man looked gorgeous and it was just unfair. “Stripes are considered to be slimming. I don’t think they ever went out of style. See how as you preferred them in sixth form. Yes I’ve seen the photos. But Louis, don’t you think that calling me a zebra is... too basic? Unoriginal?”

“You already are pretty slim and tall, you see.” Louis gave him a pointed once over, and cocked an eyebrow. “So looking slimmer would be the problem. I would call you a giraffe, you see but wrong colours. Have you considered auditioning to replace a giraffe? It would be uncanny.”

Harry chuckled in spite of himself, biting his lip. “I don’t think you can critique my clothes when you’re dressed in a bloody onesie? What year are we in? And is that your or Liam’s? But you know, none of your insults will work on me. I’m onto you, Louis, I know you’re trying to get in my head.”

Louis shook his head in confusion. “What?”

Harry shrugged, feeling triumphant of pulling one over Louis. Their positions were revered. He finally had the upper hand. “You know what I think. You’re jealous of me. You’re jealous of how great I look in everything and you’re trying to undermine me. You don’t really dislike me.”

Louis blinked, finally speechless and Harry was all set to smugly walk away. But then he was surprised.

“Of course I don’t fucking dislike you!” Louis exclaimed as he pushed himself off the counter. He threw his hands in the air before running them through his hair furiously. He was giving Harry a look suggesting that he was being a dumbass for not figuring it out sooner. “I don’t know why you would think that. Of course you look great in everything. Are we stating the obvious here?”

And just like that, their original dynamics returned.

“You – I – what?” Harry asked, feeling off kilter. He shook his head, utterly confused while Louis just stared at him expectantly. “I don’t understand. I thought you hated me and that was why you insulted me. You don’t... hate me?”

Louis raised both his eyebrows, lips parting as if he was to say something but shook his head. A look of amusement crossed his face and soon he was chortling. As he shook his head, it was clear to Harry that the laughter was not at him. But he still understood nothing. He was still confused.

“Liam was so right,” Louis said, almost to himself as he walked towards the sofa. Harry followed him instinctively, curious and confused. What had Liam said? What did Liam know? Louis dropped heavily onto the sofa and pulled his knees to his chest as he continued chuckling. “No bloke is every going to understand my way of flirting. No one will figure out that my sarcastic comments are untrue and I’m trying hard to impress them. No bloke will just get that I like him. I’m a tactless idiot.”

Harry gaped, unable to process the words. Like him? Louis liked Harry? What?

“Of course I like you,” Louis replied to the question Harry hadn’t realised he actually voiced. His cheeks coloured due to chagrin and in front of him, Louis was equally as red before he dropped his head into his hands. His next words came out muffled. “I was trying to flirt with you, impress you but it all came out loud. I’m sorry I gave you a hard time. I never hated you. Was I also jealous? Sure. Did I admire the hell out of you? Most definitely. You’re a wonderful person, Harry.”

Harry shook his head once again like an idiot. It was just a lot to process. “So all those animal comparisons...?”

“I like animals,” he said simply and looked up. His blue eyes were filled with guilty and wonder, which was always hidden behind his wit. Harry could see it now. He took a few steps ahead without being aware of it as the fog in his head cleared a little. Niall’s description of him was apt. Louis did come off like a douchebag, but he was nice. Harry bit on his lower lip as a smile started to bloom on his lips the moment he noticed Louis’ eyes dropping to his mouth. But the latter shook himself out of it and bolted upright, avoiding his gaze. “I won’t be a hindrance in your life anyone. I will be more civil and you can go back to ignoring me. I won’t mind. I’m smart enough to know when to back off. So if you’ll excuse me now...”

“Louis, wait!” Harry took a deep breath in as he crossed the rest of the distance between them. As gently as he could, he placed his palms on Louis’ chin and lifted up his face. It felt right, he thought as he leaned in and pressed their lips together. Louis let out a surprised gasp before his hand came to rest on the back of Harry’s neck, pulling him in closer. He looked a little dazed as he drew back and Harry couldn’t control his grin. “Wanted to do that for so long. If only you hadn’t been a total dickhead, we could have done this sooner.”

“I was not a total dickhead.”

“Louis, look into my eyes and tell me I’m lying.”

Louis pursed his lips as if he was about to argue his way out of it before a smile broke out on his face. He took a step back, shaking out his hair shyly. “No, you’re right. I was not behaving my best. I promise to only compliment you from now on and hold back on the insults. Starting now. Have I told you how those striped leggings make your legs look shapely and long?”

Harry laughed as he stepped closer to Louis, placing a quick peck against his lips because he could. “You don’t need to flatter me, you know, I’m already seduced.”

“Yeah, but I’m not lying. You look great.”

“I’m also wearing too much stripes,” Harry admitted and waited a beat before laughing. Louis looked on – partly fond and partly confused – before joining in. “I only wore this shirt on top so that you could call me a zebra and I could call out on it. Now that I say it out loud, it sounds extremely stupid. I didn’t need to look like a fashion disaster for that.”

Louis pressed their forehead together, still laughing and it was beautiful. “We’re really silly, aren’t we?”

Harry nodded because it was true. They had been idiots and wasted too much time. But not now. He grabbed the front of Louis’ onesie and pulled him closer, kissing him roughly this time. Louis looked dazed, which he liked the look of on him.

Huskily, he whispered in his ear, “How about you get me out of this striped disaster right now?” Louis’ jaw dropped and Harry took advantage of his weakness to draw him in the direction of his room. “We don’t have long until my flatmates arrive. I would rather skip their questions.”

“Okay,” was all Louis said, letting himself be dragged.

-

Louis was overjoyed, no elated. Actually, he couldn’t find the right word to describe his euphoria.

Despite Liam’s negativity, Louis had managed to do the impossible. He had managed to confess his feelings Harry, although unintentionally. He wouldn’t have if Harry hadn’t directly confronted him. But he was glad he had. Everyone knew Louis wouldn’t have said a word and pined uselessly. 

So that morning, as he let himself into the loft early in the morning, he was smiling from ear to ear. He had also sneaked out an hour prior, went to his own flat to shower before paying a visit to the grocery store. Louis knew he couldn’t flirt like a normal person with his crush, but he also had the tendency to get extremely affectionate and sappy. One thing he excelled at was breakfast, not without all the practise. He set down his bags and picked out the eggs. Right as he was cracking the first one, the front door creaked and in walked Liam, returning from his morning jog. He was lost in the music, humming it under his breath and when he found Louis, he did a literal double take. Louis smirked at the expression, not feeling the least put out when he received a pitying look.

“Louis,” Liam said gravely, looking from him to the bags and then the eggs. His eyes narrowed suspiciously and then glanced over his shoulder, where someone was singing loudly and beautifully. Harry, of course. Niall was suspiciously missing these days. “Are you trying to prank Harry, or something? I don’t know your mental process works but you won’t gain any favours if you harass him. I’ve told you that plenty of times. What are you doing?”

Louis raised his eyebrows, indicating the bowl. “Breakfast, Liam, do keep up.”

Liam let out a sigh, that of long-suffering and Louis’ smirk widened. Oh he didn’t know. This was fun. “I know I told you to try a little harder to impress him, but sadly now, you’re too late. He had someone over last night and he was still in the flat when I left. I think it’s time to move on.”

“Okay,” Louis chirped and ignored his best friend, who was looking at him in concern. Louis set the pan on the stove. His friend was reluctant to leave, thinking he was doing him a favour when he really was not. Harry could come out any second and Louis was being romantic. Three was a crowd. “Are you going to stare at me the whole time, now?”

“It’s too late,” Liam repeated, thick eyebrows furrowed as he pursed his lips. “For all I know, he’s not showering alone.”

“I am a big boy, Liam,” Louis said with the purpose of annoying his friend and grinned. “I can handle it, alright.”

Liam opened his mouth to protest when Louis grinned, past his shoulder and at Harry, who looked confused to see him there. But his green eyes twinkled merrily, as he crossed the room, sadly, fully dressed. Louis noticed the trousers, with a large dragon running up on it and chuckled, resisting the urge to comment on it. Harry raised his eyebrows, daring him to and if he wants to then he wouldn’t disappoint on that front.

“Has anyone told you that dragon trousers are just tacky?” Louis asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow but his voice was a lot fonder. Something which Liam didn’t noticed as he moved around the counter to kick him. “You didn’t have to do that, Liam, it hurts.”

“Was meant to,” Liam hissed while Harry just laughed, shaking his head. “I’m really sorry about my arse of a friend.”

“What an arse,” Harry muttered loudly under his breath before leaning across the counter to kiss Louis chastely. He was grinning when he leaned back, eyes squinted due to it. And Louis’ heart was ready to burst out of his chest. “Is breakfast your way of apologising for all your mean jabs? Because if it is, I won’t complain. I mean I have yet to eat it, but Liam once told me that your eggs were exemplary.”

“Big words so early in the morning, love.”

Harry was about to speak when a shriek cut in and they looked at Liam, who was pointing at them with a betrayed look on his face.

“You sorted your shit out!” he exclaimed in high, pitchy voice as he pointed at both of them. “And you let me make a fool of myself. After everything I went because of the two of you, you weren’t even planning to tell me properly. I have the worst friends.”

Muttering under his breath, he marched in the direction of his room. Louis and Harry watched him leave before bursting into laughter. 

“That was so worth it,” Louis said before he stole another kiss that Harry was all too willing to give.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had enough time to make it longer but. Well.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.  
> I am on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/rainbowslovehl) come and say hi (oops!)  
> Rebloggable tumblr post can be found [ here ](https://rainbowsandlovehl.tumblr.com/post/186231653868/build-me-up-buttercup-dont-break-my-heart)


End file.
